


Compass

by threewalls



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, Darkness, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-20
Updated: 2003-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas cannot sleep the first night in Moria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/gifts).



Legolas could not rest beneath a stone sky.

He followed the sun by day, the stars by night. This endless gloom had swallowed his sense of direction. It gnawed at that of time.

"You share my watch needlessly, Legolas." An orange speck, floating almost a man's height tall, spoke with reproach laced with concern.

"This darkness wearies me, Mithrandir, though I am not afraid."

"There is much in this darkness to be feared. However, we, too, remain hidden. Rest."

The speck departed, its smoky wake briefly concealing the malodour of damp stone. Legolas' yearnings for the stars began to wane.


End file.
